The Only One I'll Run To
by adAprilShower
Summary: Being S class criminals means cutting off your emotions, even more so than just being a ninja, but it’s always good to have someone to run to Kisaita, Sasodei


**Ah, hello. Well, here's an oneshot…yep…mind is blank right now so just read it. **

**Summary: Being S-class criminals means cutting off your emotions, even more-so than just being a ninja, but it's always good to have someone to run to. Kisaita, Sasodei **

**I own nothing, though I wish I owned Akatsuki. They're the most kick ass evil organization ever! **

**WARNING: So OOC it'll make you sick**

**The Only One I'll run to **

_XxITACHIxX_

_Beauty and the Beast _

I killed my clan, excluding my foolish little Otouto. I left my village. I joined an S-class criminal organization.

I'm a genius, I'm strong, I'm beautiful, I'm completely unemotional.

I fell for a beast. My partner, Hoshigaki Kisame.

I didn't join Akatsuki for this and I didn't choose my partner, but it cannot be helped.

How this beauty fell for that beast, I don't know. Probably should have figured prolonged contact with only one person…fish thing…would be bad news. He's the only one I ever saw, everyone else died in a sea of red at our hands. I wasn't supposed to feel this way, with him or anyone else.

I don't know if he knows how important he is to me. Even if he doesn't, I don't plan on telling him and if he does, I wish he didn't know. I don't feel anything, or rather, I'm not supposed to nor do I want to. I can't even admit it to myself, let alone him. He knows there's something there, but he doesn't know how deep it goes.

Still, he's the only one I'll run to, as if I need that.

_XxKISAMExX_

_He's so Beautiful _

He's so beautiful.

That's what I always thought, but then again that fact is pretty much common knowledge. Everyone knows how Uchiha Itachi is; he's got everything any normal person would want and he's my partner.

At first I wished I could look like him. Ah jealousy, sometimes it cuts even deeper than what my Samehada is capable of. After I got over that, I wanted him for myself. Though thinking such things is something I'm really not supposed to do, but how can I get in trouble if no one knows anyway.

I was surprised the day I discovered how he felt about me. I didn't think he was capable of feelings at all, much less love. He seems angry with himself for feeling that way. I don't ask why. He still acts distant and uncaring even though we both know how the other feels. Sometimes I wish I knew exactly what he feels, but I can't ask and he wouldn't answer anyway.

However, it's still good to know, in case I need it, that I have him to run to because no matter how unemotional he is I know that if I needed him, he'd be there.

_XxSASORIxX_

_He Calls Me Danna _

He calls me his danna. I don't know why, but I suppose I am flattered.

He is my partner, Deidara. When he first joined Akatsuki he annoyed the hell out of me. Eventually he grew on me though, just a little more than I wanted.

I turned myself into a puppet. If I thought that would kill all my emotions I was obviously wrong.

He's still annoying and he has no idea what art is, but still…how did this happen? I suppose one can't control these things though. I tried to resist it, but that didn't work. Now I just go with it.

I seem to make him happy. I don't know why that is either. I'm pretty cold and uncaring, much like my puppet body. He doesn't care. He follows me like a puppy; I think he'd do anything for me. I don't know whether to feel guilty (I'll be his downfall if he does everything for me) or loved, maybe both…wait I'm not supposed to have emotions.

This is what he does, he makes me forget. Aren't I a criminal? Am I not made of wood? I suppose my heart is still there, but it's only to keep me alive rather than feel. None of that matters, he makes those emotions come out. I still don't know if I like it.

If one of those pesky emotions comes out, though, and I need him to run to, he's there. Always.

_XxDEIDARAxX_

_A Puppet I Can't Control _

My partner is a puppet. I call him danna, Sasori-danna. He is my partner in Akatsuki, an organization I was forced to join. I guess it's not so bad though, with Sasori-danna here.

He's cold, and I don't just mean his wooden body. I still fell for him, despite his uncaring attitude. It was like an explosion, realizing I loved him. I think that's why I like this feeling so much…oops; I forgot I'm not supposed to feel.

That's what they tell me anyway. The whole 'kill your emotions' thing, I don't like it. Therefore I still show my emotions, I think it annoys Sasori-danna though. I think that's what made him fall for _me_, so I guess it paid off. He practically denies his feelings, but I know the truth. He still holds my hand when we are all alone.

Most of the time I wish I could control him, make him show me how much he loves me. However, even though he is a puppet, I cannot control him. I probably couldn't even if he did have strings for me to pull. Maybe I'm too nice, so unlike him.

Sometimes I think that he controls me. I would do anything for him. I'm his puppet. He doesn't use me though, for that I'm grateful.

At least I know that when I need him, I can run to him and he wouldn't leave me. That cold puppet body still warms me up for than any normal one ever could.

**I think I'm loosing it. This was so damn sappy. I doubt a lot of people are going to read this since has Kisaita though. Ah well, review please. **


End file.
